December Tears
by ikhakyu
Summary: Ketika Siwon harus dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan tak ingin ia lihat. Akankah Desember ini menjadi saksi bisu bagi sebuah perpisahan dua insan yang telah menjadi takdir Tuhan ?
1. Foreword

Title : December Tears

Author : Ikhakyu

Characters : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin

Main Pair : WonKyu

Other Pair : Changkyu

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Yaoi

Rated : T

.

.

.

Description

Ketika Siwon harus dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan tak ingin ia lihat.

Sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa ia harus meninggalkan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya.

Akankah Desember ini menjadi saksi bisu bagi sebuah perpisahan dua insan yang telah menjadi takdir Tuhan ?

.

.

.

Foreword

_Dia yang akan menangis hanya karena lututnya terluka__.._

_Dia yang tidak akan menghabiskan makan siangnya, hanya karena ada sayur di piringnya__.._

_Dia yang akan berteriak sangat kencang saat kalah main game .._

_Dia yang akan merajuk saat tak ada yang memperhatikannya__.._

_Dan dia yang akan marah jika dipanggil gendut .._

_Dia yang begitu imut ini__.._

_Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya__.._

.

.

.

(A/N):

Ini adalah FF yang saya tulis bulan desember tahun lalu untuk sebuah perlombaan 'Wonkyu Christmas Fanfiction Contest' dalam english version. Jadi ceritanya ada unsur musim dingin dan natal. Walaupun ada Changkyu pair juga di cerita ini, tapi cuma sedikit sekali, jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap untuk Changkyu shipper ^^ Dan FF ini merupakan twoshoot, jadi hanya akan ada 2 chapters. So, please keep waiting ^^ Saya harap para readers akan menyukai ceritanya. Jangan lupa review ya.. Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 1

_...Siwon's POV..._

.

.

.

_'Tuhan ..'_

_'Egoiskah aku jika memintamu untuk menyembuhkanku ..?'_

_'Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, Tuhan ..'_

_'Biarkan sekali ini saja aku bersikap egois ..'_

_'Karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya ..'_

.

.

Beribu-ribu kali aku mengucapkan doa yang sama, bahkan mungkin Tuhan telah muak mendengarnya. Tapi apa dayaku? Bagaimana pun juga tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melangkahkan kakiku ke gereja setiap harinya, memohon, dan memelas, berharap Tuhan akan berbaik hati mengabulkan doaku.

Meski terkadang aku merasa bahwa Tuhan mungkin membenciku. Mungkin aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan, maka Tuhan menghukumku. Tapi tetap saja hukuman ini terlalu kejam.

Aku melipat alkitabku, sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan gereja. Aku pun merapatkan blazerku saat merasakan angin begitu dingin menerpa tubuhku. Ah .. tidak terasa sudah masuk musim dingin. Sebentar lagi akan turun salju.

Aku tersenyum kecil tatkala mengingat kata salju. Kepalaku langsung bermain pada sosok yang kutahu kini tengah menungguku.

_'Ia sangat suka salju.'_

Tapi hatiku kemudian terenyuh.

_'Apakah Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat salju bersamanya?'_

.

.

.

"Hyung terlambat."

Hidungnya yang memerah karena udara dingin, pipinya yang gampal tampak pucat, surai coklatnya yang begitu lembut tertiup angin, dan mata sendunya yang bersinar syahdu, aku begitu mencintai sosok ini.

"Maaf membuat Kyunnie menunggu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir, menyesal telah mengecewakan sosok yang begitu berharga ini.

"Kyunnie benci Siwon hyung."

Lengannya kini mendekap tubuhku erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Seperti inilah ia, meski bibirnya berkata bahwa ia membenciku, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia begitu mencintaiku.

"Hyung mencintai Kyunnie .."

Ku dekap tubuhnya erat. Membawanya semakin dalam ke pelukanku. Menikmati setiap kehangatan yang tercipta diatara kami berdua.

"Kyunnie .. Hyung ingin menciummu."

Aku mendekap kedua pipinya, menundukkan kepalaku mendekati wajahnya. Kukecup bibirnya yang begitu manis dengan sangat lembut. Kemudian kukecup kedua pipinya, hidungnya, matanya, hingga keningnya. Namun aku sangat terkejut saat mendapati plaster luka di keningnya.

"Apa ini? Apa Kyunnie terjatuh lagi?"

Ia tak menjawab, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa lututmu juga terluka?"

Aku segera membungkukkan tubuhku, menggulung celananya perlahan, memeriksa jika ada luka di sana. Dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat goresan luka di lututnya.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Tanyaku dengan penuh rasa cemas.

"Hmm .. sakit .."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Entah sudah berapa sering aku mengingatkannya, tetap saja ia tak pernah mendengarkanku. Ia yang selalu membuatku khawatir ini, terkadang membuatku ingin marah. Tapi, pada akhirnya, aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Karena saat melihat wajahnya, aku menyadari bahwa hanya ada rasa cinta untuk sosok ini. Rasa cinta ini begitu besar, hingga meluap-luap dari hatiku.

"Kemarilah .. Biarkan hyung menggendongmu."

Aku kemudian berjongkok, menyodorkan pundakku untuk ia naikki. Membiarkan lengannya bergelayut manja di leherku. Dan merelakan dagunya bersandar di pundakku. Karena aku menyukai posisi ini. Dan mungkin aku akan merindukannya.

.

.

.

Udara dingin membelenggu langkahku yang menyusuri jalanan. Tapi, merasakan sentuhan tubuhnya di pundakku, rasanya begitu hangat. Meskipun harus berjalan bermil-mil jauhnya, aku tak akan pernah mengeluh, asalakan sosok ini ada di sisiku.

"Kyunnie .. tubuhmu berat sekali. Kau sudah semakin besar. Bagaimana jika nanti hyung tidak lagi kuat menggendong Kyunnie. Siapa yang akan menggendong Kyunnie kalau Kyunnie terjatuh?"

Aku hanya berpura-pura. Berharap dengan begitu, ia akan lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Kalau begitu Kyunnie tidak mau tumbuh besar."

Ah .. anak ini .. tidak peduli apapun, ia begitu imut. Aku selalu tak berdaya dibuatnya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Karena jika begitu, aku akan sangat cemas. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang.

"Kyunnie .. apakah Kyunnie ingin hadiah natal dari Santa?"

Aku merasakan anggukan kepalanya begitu kencang di bahuku.

"Kyunnie ingin PSP baru ..!"

Jawabnya penuh semangat.

"Ahh .. tapi apakah Santa akan memberi Kyunnie hadiah yah?"

Aku sengaja membuat nada tak yakin. Dan ia pun segera tersentak mendengar ucapanku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Santa tidak memberi Kyunnie hadiah?"

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menengang.

"Eumm .. Karena Kyunnie tidak suka makan sayur."

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Benarkah?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dari samping dengan lekat.

"Kyunnie juga tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata hyung."

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan lembut.

"Jadi apa yang Kyunnie harus lakukan hyung?"

Aku bisa melihat bibirnya yang mengerucut. Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya yang begitu imut. Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku.

"Kyunnie harus jadi anak baik. Makan sayur yang banyak agar Kyunnie jadi anak yang sehat. Jangan main game hingga larut malam, Kyunnie harus tidur yang cukup. Jangan berlarian karena Kyunnie bisa terjatuh. Dan Kyunnie juga tidak boleh marah, hanya karena ada yang memanggil Kyunnie gendut."

Sesaat aku tak mendengar suaranya, hanya hening, mungkin ia tengah berpikir.

"Apakah kalau Kyunnie melakukan semua itu, Santa akan memberi Kyunnie hadiah natal?"

Akhirnya ia bertanya, mencoba meyakinkan. Aku pun kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Dan satu lagi ..."

" Jangan menangis .."

Suaraku terdengar sangat pelan. Entah karena udara yang terlalu dingin, atau karena hatiku yang tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Bahkan hanya membayangkannya menangis, hati ini terasa begitu perih.

"Kenapa?"

Sambil mengedipkan matanya, ia kembali bertanya dengan polosnya. Dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab. _Kenapa?_

"Karena Santa benci anak yang menangis."

Bukan. Bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya.

_'Karena kalau kau menangis, aku tak akan bisa memelukmu lagi.'_

.

.

.

Waktu seolah berjalan begitu cepat. Dan bisakah aku mengatakan kalau aku membenci hal itu.

Waktu, tanpa belas kasihan, meninggalkan diriku yang sedang berusaha keras bertahan hidup.

Aku bahkan tak begitu mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku pergi ke gereja. Aku juga tak mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan sambil menggendong sosoknya.

Aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya. Yang ku ingat bahwa saat Desember tiba, aku sudah ada di ruangan ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini. Bahkan, aku tak sanggup hanya untuk melangkahkan kaki melihat salju turun dengan indahnya.

Aku tahu, aku telah mengecewakannya.

Meski setiap harinya, bahkan tanpa mengganti seragamnya, ia langsung bergegas menjengukku, nenampilkan wajah yang ceria, mempersembahkan senyuman terbaiknya, tapi aku paham, aku telah melukainya.

Aku yang masih terlelap, samar-samar aku mendengar suara berbisik pelan. Suara yang begitu merdu itu, aku sangat mengenalnya. Perlahan aku mencoba membuka mataku. Meski terasa begitu berat, tapi aku sangat ingin melihat pemilik suara yang selalu mampu menenangkan hatiku itu. Aku ingin melihat dia.

Aku terus berusaha memperjelas pandanganku yang terasa kabur. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sosok itu, sosok yang begitu kukagumi dan kurindukan itu, tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di depan sebuah pohon natal kecil yang sangat indah berkilauan. Matanya terpejam, tangannya ia lipat di di depan dada, dan bibir mungilnya berbisik pelan.

"Santa .. Tak apa kalau Kyunnie tidak bisa main game."

"Kyunnie tak akan minta PSP baru."

"Tapi, Kyunnie akan minta satu hadiah sebagai penggantinya .."

"Kyunnie ingin Siwon hyung sembuh."

"Santa bisa melakukannya kan?"

"Kyunnie ingin bermain salju bersama Siwon hyung."

"Kami ingin membuat boneka salju bersama. Dan nanti Kyunnie akan melempar Siwon hyung dengan bola salju."

"Kyunnie mohon .. sembuhkan Siwon hyung, Santa .."

"Kyunnie akan marah jika Santa tak mengabulkannya."

"Jangan harap kau bisa terbang lagi dengan kereta terbangmu, karena Kyunnie akan merusaknya."

"Terima kasih, Santa .."

Hatiku terenyuh, menyaksikan ketulusannya. Ia yang begitu polosnya, ia yang tak mengerti apa-apa ini, bagaimana bisa ia membuat permohonan sebodoh itu?

_Kyunnie .. kau benar-benar bodoh .._

"Kyunnie .."

Aku memanggil namanya.

"Ah .. Siwon hyung sudah bangun?"

Ia pun segera bergegas menghampiri pembaringanku.

"Apa Kyunnie mengganggu tidur hyung?"

Kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping, matanya berbinar sendu, seolah menyampaikan sebuah penyesalan. Dan tindakkannya itu benar-benar membuatku semakin, dan semakin mencintainya.

"Mendekatlah Kyunnie .. Hyung ingin menciummu."

Tanpa ragu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Seperti biasa, kukecup bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Menikmati setiap rasa manis dari sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku. Kemudian kukecup kedua pipinya, hidungnya, matanya, dan keningnya. Tapi, semua itu masih belum cukup. Tak cukup untuk menyampaikan betapa aku mencintai sosok ini.

"Apa Kyunnie sudah jadi anak baik .. hmm?"

Ku elus pipinya dengan sangat lembut. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Kyunnie sudah menghabiskan semua sayurnya, meski rasanya sangat tidak enak."

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya begitu imut.

"Kyunnie juga tidak memukul Changminnie saat memanggil Kyunnie gendut."

"Dan .. lihatlah hyung ..!"

Ia tiba-tiba saja menggulung celananya, memperlihatkan lututnya padaku.

"Kyunnie tidak lagi terjatuh ..!"

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa dengan kencang melihat tingkahnya yang begitu manis ini. Tapi, aku senang, senang sekali, saat melihat tak ada lagi perban luka di lututnya.

"Anak pintar .."

Aku mengusap rambutnya yang terasa begitu halus di telapak tanganku.

"Jadi, apakah Santa akan memberi Kyunnie hadiah?"

Ia menatapku lekat, mata itu lagi-lagi berbinar penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Santa pasti akan memberikan hadiah untuk Kyunnie."

Bohong. Lagi-lagi aku telah membohonginya.

Tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkan apapun pada nya. Tak ada kata yang pantas ku ucapkan. Tidak juga kata maaf. Karena meski berjuta kali pun aku mengucapkan kata itu, tak akan pernah mampu mengobati luka yang akan kutorehkan di hatinya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, tak bersuara. Menatapnya dengan lembut. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya. Indah sekali. Tuhan mungkin telah salah. Bukankah malaikat seharusnya ada di surga? Karena tak ada manusia yang memiliki keindahan seindahan dirinya. Atau mungkin Tuhan memang mengirimkan malaikat ini untukku? Lalu apakah aku harus mengatakan bahwa ini adalah anugerah, bukanlah hukuman?

Entahlah.

Cukup lama aku memandanginya, hingga aku mulai merasa lelah.

"Kyunnie .. hyung mengantuk. Hyung ingin tidur .."

"Jangan ..! Kita kan akan merayakan malam natal bersama."

Kurasakan jemarinya menggenggam lenganku erat.

"Sebentar saja. Nanti setelah hyung bangun, kita akan makan kue natal bersama."

Aku tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Apakah kita juga akan bernyanyi?"

"Hmm.. kita akan bernyanyi dan menari bersama."

Dia menatap mataku lekat, mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan di sana. Kemudian, ia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada lenganku.

"Baiklah, Kyunnie akan menunggu hingga hyung bangun. Tapi jangan terlalu lama .."

Aku tersenyum mendengar permintaannya.

"Kalau hyung tidur terlalu lama, bangunkan saja .."

Akhirnya aku pun menutup mataku yang semakin terasa berat. Namun, sebelum aku terlelap dalam tidurku, kurasakan jemarinya kembali menyentuh lenganku.

"Hyung .."

Meski berat, aku mencoba membuka mataku. Menatap sosoknya yang masih duduk di sampingku.

"Hyung janji kan akan bangun lagi?"

Aku kembali tersenyum. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memeluknya. Tapi aku terlalu lelah, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Ia pun tersenyum. Manis sekali. Senyuman yang selalu mengagumkan. Senyuman yang selalu ingin ku lihat setiap detiknya. Senyuman yang akan selalu ku rindukan. Entah kapan aku bisa melihat senyumannya lagi.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar bisikan pelan di telingaku.

"Selamat natal, hyung .."

"Mimpi indah .."

Suara itu pula lah yang akhirnya mengantarkanku ke dalam tidurku, hingga aku tak bisa mendengar atau merasakan apapun lagi. Hanya gelap dan sunyi.

Yang ku tahu, aku tak bisa bangun lagi.

.

.

.

_Tuhan.. secepat ini kah?_

_Tapi Bagaimana dengan Kyunnie?_

_Kyunnie pasti menungguku.._

_Kalau aku tak menepati janjiku, ia pasti akan menangis.._

_Kyunnie akan menangis.._

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2 Final

Salju putih turun dengan cantiknya. Jatuh tanpa beban di atas permukaan tanah. Sebagian jatuh di atas dahan pepohonan.

Malam ini, malam natal.

Indah dan syahdu. Semua terlarut dalam kebahagiaan natal.

Tapi mungkin, tidak untuknya. Dia, yang sudah berjam-jam menunggu, dan kini masih menunggu.

Ia masih duduk manis. Tanpa lelah, matanya yang sendu menatap lekat sosok yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya. Tak sedetik pun pandangannya teralihkan, seolah takut bahwa sosok itu akan menghilang seketika.

Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus menunggu. Ia juga tak tahu.

"Kyunnie .."

Suara Changmin terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Ayo kita pergi .."

Tangannya menyentuh pundak Kyunnie yang masih tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Tidak mau."

Hanya terdengar suara pelan dari bibir Kyunnie, datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyunnie akan menunggu Siwon hyung hingga bangun."

Changmin hanya bisa mendesah mendengarnya. Hatinya juga sakit, melihat apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tak mau semakin melukai sosok rapuh ini.

"Kyunnie .. kau tidak bisa terus menunggunya."

Changmin menatap lekat mata Kyunnie. Sorot mata itu tak berhenti memandangi Siwon.

"Kenapa?"

Lagi, suara Kyunnie terdengar sangat dingin dan datar.

"K-karena- .. ia tak akan pernah bangun."

Begitu terlihat perasaan luka saat Changmin mengatakannya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar menyesal harus mengatakan ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga ia tak bisa membiarkan Kyunnie terus seperti ini. Ia tak bisa terus menunggu Siwon.

"Bohong."

Seketika Kyunnie mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini mata indahnya menatap Changmin dengan sangat lekat.

"Kau bohong kan Changminnie .."

"Siwon hyung pasti akan bangun. Siwon hyung sudah berjanji pada Kyunnie. Kita akan makan kue natal bersama. Dan bernyanyi bersama."

Bibirnya tersenyum miris. Sementara Changmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tak kuasa melihat senyum di bibir Kyunnie. Senyuman yang syarat akan kepedihan, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan tahu bahwa betapa telah terlukanya sosok ini.

"Hyung .."

Kyunnie kembali menatap Siwon. Kini jemarinya menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan sangat lembut.

"Bangunlah .."

Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tapi, Siwon tak akan mendengarnya. Karena Siwon tak akan lagi pernah membuka matanya.

Perlahan air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya, mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah tahu. Ia sudah mengerti.

Ia bukan tak menyadari. Melihat wajah Siwon yang membiru. Merasakan tangannya yang begitu dingin. Bahkan dokter dan beberapa perawat telah melepas semua peralatan medis yang seharusnya dipasang di tubuh Siwon. Kyunnie sudah menyadarinya.

Tapi ia masih berpura-pura tak tahu. Mencoba mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini tidak lah benar, semua ini pasti hanyalah kesalahan.

Lambat laun, terdengar isakan pelan dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa hyung tidur lama sekali?"

.

.

.

Malam telah bersembunyi di balik pagi. Bulan telah tertidur dalam dekapan embun. Malam natal telah berakhir.

Kyunnie mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya mengusap kedua matanya yang tampak membengkak. Setelah pandangannya jelas, Kyunnie melihat sekelilingnya. Kini ia telah berada di rumah, tepatnya di kamar tidurnya.

Kyunnie menatap kakinya yang masih terbalut sepatu. Ia hanya terdiam. Ia tak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Dengan linglung, Kyunnie beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Di sudut ruangan, sebuah pohon natal besar menjulang. Kyunnie pun berjalan mendekatinya saat melihat sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas berwarna merah muda dengan pitu biru di atasnya tergeletak di bawah phon natal.

Perlahan Kyunnie mengambil kotak tersebut. Sejenak ia hanya menatapinya, hingga akhirnya tangannya mulai membuka bungkus berwarna merah muda itu.

Dan Kyunnie seketika terdiam, saat melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Kotak itu berisi sebuah PSP model terbaru yang dilihatnya di toko bersama Siwon waktu itu. Sebuah hadiah yang awalnya begitu diinginkannya. Tapi bukankah ia sudah bilang pada Santa bahwa ia tak lagi menginginkannya, karena ia telah meminta hadiah yang lain. Lalu kenapa ia masih menerimanya? Kenapa?

"Santa, kau pasti sudah salah. Kau pasti sudah memberikan hadiah yang salah."

"Kau mungkin telah tertukar dengan Kyunnie yang lain."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hadiahku?"

"Aku tidak mau hadiah yang ini."

"Berikan hadiahku, Santa .."

"Aku mohon, berikan hadiahku .."

Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya tak lagi kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang amat perih.

"Bukankah Kyunnie sudah jadi anak baik?"

"Apa masih belum cukup?"

"Ah.. kau tidak suka anak yang menangis kan .."

"Kyunnie tak akan menangis."

Tiba-tiba Kyunnie menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Lihatlah .. Kyunnie tidak menangis, Santa .."

"Jadi bisakah kau memberikan hadiahnya?"

Kyunnie kembali terdiam. Merasakan rasa sunyi dan sepi yang tiba-tiba menyergap dirinya. Kini ia telah sendiri. Ia telah ditinggal pergi.

"Kembalikan Siwon hyung .."

"Kyunnie ingin Siwon hyung .."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari natal. Tapi salju turun begitu lebatnya.

Jalanan pun tampak sepi. Semua orang pasti tengah menghangatkan diri di rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Kyunnie. Ia kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang tampak sangat sepi. Salju yang turun begitu lebat tak ia hiraukan. Meski tubuhnya telah mengginggil, wajahnya telah memucat, dan bibirnya pun telah membiru, tapi Kyunnie tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Ia menunggu.

Bukankah Siwon hyung biasa menjemputnya setelah pulang sekolah. Ia selalu berdiri di depang gerbang, menunggu Siwon menjemputnya, dan Siwon akan datang, ia selalu datang, ia tak pernah ingkar.

Untuk itulah Kyunnie menunggunya. Berharap sosok Siwon akan muncul di antara hamparan salju putih.

Tidak peduli betapa lama ia harus menunggu, ia akan menunggu. Karena Kyunnie percaya bahwa Siwon hyung nya akan datang menjemputnya.

Sosok itu pasti akan datang. Sambil tersenyum padanya, sosok itu akan berkata ..

_"Maaf telah membuat Kyunnie menunggu .."_

.

.

.

_26th December 2012, pukul 07.00 pagi, polisi menemukan sebuah jasad anak lelaki berusia lima belas tahun di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah. Tubuhnya membeku tertutup salju. Diperkirakan anak itu meninggal dunia karena kedinginan._

.

.

.

_"Akhirnya hyung datang .."_

...

...

_"Maaf telah membuat Kyunnie menunggu .."_

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

.

.

_*Setiap tahun, Siwon selalu membelikan hadiah natal yang Kyunnie inginkan dan meletakkannya di bawah pohon natal. Itulah kenapa Kyunnie selalu percaya bahwa Santa itu benar-benar ada._


End file.
